Butterfly Kisses
by Tituba Parris
Summary: A little look into what Frieza thinks about his new baby girl.


*This fic was written by Tituba Parris (formerly Lady Frieza) all credit goes to her.   
~

Butterfly Kisses  
By Radiza aka Lady Frieza

_There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven,  
and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life,  
Bit most of all, for..._  
-Song by Bob Carlisle

"May I present to you your daughter Sama." The guard gave the small lizard looking creature in the room a small bundle. "There must be some mistake... my child was supposed to be a boy."

"There is no mistake Freeza - Sama, this is actually your child." He bowed down humbly.

Freeza sighed in disappointment. "I wanted a son... I will have to talk to my wife."

"That is not possible Sama..." Freeza regarded the guard curiously. The guard gulped, knowing that he was about to die.

"What do you mean?" Freeza said with a dead calm.

"She... died."

"WHAT?!?!" Instead of disintegrating the man he placed the baby back in his arms and ran to where his wife was. When he saw her on the bed, she lay unmoving, her eyes were closed. Freeza let out a wail. "NO!!!!!!!"

* * *

Freeza looked at the little bundle of softness while it gurgled in delight. Such a odd thing. He thought. _"I thought I would be able to kill it. I didn't want a girl... but it looks so much like her... well actually, she has most of my good looks."_ Freeza grinned down at his child wolfishly and she child squealed, hoping that whoever was holding her right now would play with her. _"Strange... she has no horns like me in my first form. Look at all that curly black hair, other wise she looks just like me!"_ He rocked the little one in his arms. _"You might not be a boy, but you will do. I'll teach you everything I know... and we will have so much fun together. Just wait and see."_

* * *

"Daddy!" Scarlet trilled, running into his office with ribbons of cloth bunched into her fists, her hair flowing behind her like a banner.

"What is it my darling?" Freeza smiled as she ran around his desk to greet him.

"Look what I got!" She held up the shreds of cloth.

Freeza almost laughed at her child like exuberance. "That is very pretty where did you get it?" He probably shouldn't have asked, for at this very moment, Zarbon decided to show up... his cape torn to shreds.

"Oh!" Zarbon realized where he was and bowed down. "Greetings Master Freeza!"

"Hello Zarbon. I suppose I don't need to ask you where you acquired all that fabric from do I my dear?"

"No daddy." She pouted, instead of staying that way she went over to Zarbon. "Here! I'll fizz your cape." Her voice slurred in its youth, Zarbon had to smile, she was kind of cute... Even if she did rip his cape in half when he wasn't looking.

While the child tried her hardest to put the cloth back, Zarbon spoke to Emperor Freeza. "Freeza - Sama, are you going to choose a name for your daughter soon? It's kind of hard to know what to say to her. It's either 'hey you' or 'baby'."

Freeza grinned at the question. "Perhaps you are right Zarbon... maybe I should ask what her name is now."

"Ask her?"

"Are you trying to irritate me Zarbon?"

"Oh no Sama! I just wanted to know the reason behind your statement."

Freeza sighed, as if it taxed him to speak his thoughts aloud. "I was never asked my name when I was a child was I Zarbon?" He asked as though his friend was stupid.

"What Sama?"

"Was I ever asked my name?" Freeza repeated. "In other words, I was never asked what my name should be. Do you think I like being named after a household appliance?"

Zarbon stifled a laugh. "I guess not Sama."

"So..." Freeza said with a merry grin. "She will get to name herself. Does that answer you question my friend." He noted that his daughter was now playing on his hover chair.

"Oh yes Sama it does." Zarbon looked in the same direction Freeza was looking.

"Good. Now leave."

"But I wanted to stay to find out her name."

Freeza rolled his eyes. "Zarbon, after my child has a name I assure you you will find out, I will not keep it a secret. Now leave before I damage you."

"Yes Sama!" Zarbon bowed deeply. "I await -"

"Zarbon!" Freeza said irritably.

"If you would excuse me Master Frieza!" Zarbon hightailed it out of there in record time. 

Freeza would have laughed at this foolish display, but he had more important matters to attend to. "How are you my darling?"

"Okay daddy." The little girl answered. "Uncle Koola trained me today!" She added that little bit of information just to make conversation.

"Oh he did, did he?" Freeza frowned in annoyance, but didn't let her see it. _"Damn Koola! I wanted to train her all by myself! Maybe this isn't so bad... Koola is stronger than I... but still, he should have asked!"_ "Are you ready to pick out a name for yourself?"

"Will I not be your little darling anymore?" She almost sounded tearful.

Freeza pranced over to his hover cart and leaned on its side casually. He leaned over to look into his daughter's eyes. "You will always be, but other people need to have a name to call you by."

"'A rose by any other name would sound just as tweet.'" The little lizard - like girl said.

Freeza giggled at the misquotation. "It is 'sweet.'"

"Like I said 'tweet!'" His little girl sighed.

"So what will your name be?"

"I don't know daddy." She traced the black lines on his face with her forefinger. "Tell me some names."

"Well," Freeza looked up in thought. "How about... Frost?"

"No that sounds funny."

"Ice?"

"Na. Daddy... can I have another name besides cold things?"

_"Such an original idea... wish I would have thought of that."_ "Alright... Salem?" Freeza asked.

"Too witchy."

"Clarissa."

"Nope. Daddy I want some thing that suits me."

"Let's see what would suit you?" He looked her up and down. Her eyes caught his attention. "Well your eyes are red like mine... How about I call you Red. No! That's too plain, it will make you sound like a dog. Let's see... how about Scarlet?"

"I like that name daddy!" Scarlet clapped her hands together. "You think of everything daddy you are so smart!"

"Naturally."

"..." Scarlet giggled. "Daddy you are so silly! I want to go tell Zarbon my name!"

"Well you can go do that now." Freeza nodded.

Scarlet bounced out of the hover cart and ran down the hallway. _"I'm glad I kept my 'Scarlet' around... life would be dull without her."_ He heard a horrific scream and the ripping of cloth. Freeza's grin touched either end of his face. _"That kid is such a spoiled brat... hmm... just like me." _

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.   
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,   
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night._

FIN


End file.
